Superhero Story Part 2
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Part two to Superhero Story This one Mostly is all about Finn and Rachel Dr. Mojo is back and worse then ever!


(Voice over actor)

We left our heroes when they defeated Dr. Mojo and locked him away forever or so they thought. Our CT lads were relaxing in the CT headquarters. Guitar god was working on a new guitar weapon of his that Cat lady has made for him. Dark Destroyer was working on a brand new costume for himself, Seaweed man was in his room feeding his fish, and Twitch was in the lab working on some new devices for the lads. Stormy was playing a video game and Professor Donaldson was relaxing in his room reading a book on mind powers.

A loud buzz rings out singling that evil has been spotted in Ireland. Guitar god and Dark Destroyer run over to the viewing screen while the other lads and Cat Lady and Black Viper all join them and see what the fuss is all about. Guitar god presses a button on the screen and shows that Dr. Mojo has escaped! "Great Scott Dr. Mojo escaped but how?" They watch the video feed of the prison and see that Dr. Mojo has these bugs that when stung your heart stops in five seconds and he managed to become friends with the bugs and escaped the prison and now has fled back to spike town and is starting an army of these killer bugs.

Then the king of Ireland comes on the viewing screen. "CT lads you need to help me my daughter Princess Tahlia has been kidnapped by Dr. Mojo he is trying to make her be his partner with the bugs if she refuses he is going to leash the bugs on her please save her!" He disappeared from the screen and Dark Destroyer started to tear up "I love Princess Tahlia we must save her I don't want to lose her." Guitar god walked over and put a hand on his shoulder "we will Ryan I promise." Cat Lady and Black Viper came over to the lads "you two take this case it will be easier for just the two of you to go and rescuer her and this time do not just capture Dr. Mojo kill him" Cat Lady said with a hiss. "Yes Cat Lady we will." Twitch ran over "wait guys before you fly off have these I made them their new spy watches."

"Oh very cool Twitch what do they do?" "Well there is each one button for something there is 5 buttons button one is a flash light, button two is a wire cutter, button three is a lighter, button four is a walkie talkie and button five is a spy glass to zoom on things like small print for reading it also has a device to read non English and other symbols."

"Very cool Twitch." "There is also some things also that it does to for your body while wearing it, it has a GPS and a little device where you can ask questions about stuff and it also has a heart monitor on it to record your vitals and all while wearing it."

"Thank you Twitch this will help a lot" as they bro hugged. "Ok Guitar God you ready to Superhero up!" "You know it DD lets go!" DD and Guitar God walked to the dome and Twitch opened it up for them. DD and Guitar God yelled out "CT Lets fly" and they flew up into the air and out to Spiketown.

In Spiketown in the highest tower Dr. Mojo has made his lab of these killer bugs they flew around and landed on his shoulder and licked his cheek they were his pets and everything. "Aww you are so cute my little pets" the bug laughed and buzzed around one flew down into the dungeon where Princess Tahlia was sleeping. She heard the loud buzzing and woke up in a fright. The bug buzzed loudly by her and laughed at her she screamed and said "no get away from me your nasty creepy." The bug laughed and said "man I wish I could sting you so bad but master said I need to keep you alive."

Tahlia started to cry and huddle into the corner of the room. The bug laughed and flew out of the room buzzing loudly as he flew away he went into another cage and saw a prisoner and stung him five seconds later all you hear is a thump to the ground. The bug laughed and flew away and said "ahh that felt good."

Princess Tahlia gasped out and knew what happen she cried in the corner and prayed that someone would come and rescue her.

Back in the sky the CT lads were coming close to Spiketown Guitar god yelled over to DD "hey DD I bet Dr. Mojo is in the highest tower again he is so stupid and he must of went back to the tower." I bet said DD and they headed to the tower. "I can feel the princess and I can hear her crying" said Guitar god. "Dr. Mojo has her locked up in the dungeon in the basement lets go get her maybe sneak in and try to be unseen."

DD and Guitar god arrived at the tower and they flew down around the back where the door leading to the basement was. The killer bugs were flying all around and DD and Guitar god laid low and stayed out of sight of the bugs. Two guards were guarding the door to the basement. Guitar god couldn't use his guitar because the noise would alert the bugs so DD came up behind them and snapped their necks and they went down in a instant. Guitar god and DD carried off their bodies and threw them in the moat and the sharks had a good dinner that night.

DD and Guitar god go into the basement and start to walk around the dungeon is so dark so Guitar god turns on his watch and clicks the first button and turns on the flashlight. They walk around until they hear small sniffles from one of the cells. Guitar god waves the flashlight around and sees a small person huddled in the corner of one of the cells. DD calls out "Princess Tahlia is that you?" "Dark Destroyer is that you?" "Yes Princess we are here to rescue you." Guitar god hits another button on the watch it turns to a key and he unlocks the door and Princess Tahlia runs out and hugs DD and Guitar god "thank you lads Dr. Mojo was forcing me to become his partner and make me kill people with those bugs you have to watch out for them one of them already killed the blacksmith of Moy." "Oh no not Davey he was our best blacksmith." "Yes it was so fast the bug stung him and in five seconds I heard a thump to the ground and he was gone."

"Well let's get you out of here and back home." Guitar God and DD take her hands and they run back to the front of the tower before they get to the door it slams shut and locks two big bugs block the door laughing and buzzing loudly at them. Tahlia starts holding her ears and says "stop the buzzing its so loud." DD and Guitar God hold her and they turn around to hear evil laughter. "DR. MOJO! You aint going to get away with this" said Guitar God. "Well look what the Cat dragged in CT good to see you again." "Likewise this time you will not escape us." A guard came up behind them and grabbed Tahlia and she screamed out "Guitar God, DD Help me!" The guard carried her off and put her next to Dr. Mojo. Guitar God whipped out his Magic Guitar and ran up to Dr. Mojo. "I don't think so Guitar God," he said with a laugh as three huge bugs got in front of Dr. Mojo and protected him.

Guitar god takes out two of the bugs and punches Dr. Mojo and goes to grab Tahlia. DD is running towards them when one of the bugs gets in front of him and laughs and stings him right in his chest and DD yells out in pain and Tahlia cries out "no DD!" Dr. Mojo laughs and says, "my deed is done." Five seconds go by and you see DD drop to the ground and the watch on his wrist recording his vitals buzzes out in alarm that his heart has stopped.

Guitar God your next. "Not today Dr. Mojo" Guitar God takes out his guitar and plays his most powerful riff and kills every bug in the room. Dr. Mojo cries out "no my pets how could you!" "Now it's your turn Dr. Mojo" Guitar God switches his Guitar to Death Riff. He fires it at Dr. Mojo and plays the riff he hits him before he can flee and he falls to the ground turning into a skeleton. Princess Tahlia runs over to DD and lies down by his body. She puts her head on his chest and doesn't hear a heartbeat she starts to cry and whispers in his ear. "Ryan I love you please don't leave us." What we didn't know is Princess Tahlia is a White Mage and she has magic healing powers. She lays her head on his chest and slowly starts to cry. Her tears seep through DD's costume and goes through his skin and her teardrop lands right on his heart. The power from her tears has made his heart to start beating again. Princess Tahlia stops crying and while lying on DD's chest she hear's a slow heartbeat and DD opens his beautiful blue-gray eyes. Tahlia looks at him and starts crying in joy. "Ryan you're alive." He puts a hand on her cheek and says "your tears have brought me back to life." Tahlia kisses his lips and Guitar God and Tahlia slowly help him up.

(Voice over actor)

So thanks again to CT lads the country of Ireland has been saved once more from Dr. Mojo he is finally dead and gone and now sleeping with his dead bugs no more evil has came to Ireland.

Back at the CT headquarters.

The king comes on the viewing screen and says "thank you so much DD and Guitar god thank you for saving my daughter she has a request for you DD." "What is that my lord?" Princess Tahlia comes on the screen. "DD I would love to join you and the rest of the CT lads with my magic healing tears and fire powers we could rid Ireland of evil forever more." "I would love that is it ok Cat Lady" as DD looked over at her.

Cat Lady shakes her head yes "I would love to have another lady in the CT headquarters with us." Black Viper agreed to.

So Princess Tahlia became Teardrop and her and DD got married and she became DD's sidekick Guitar God went to be on his own but he still helped CT when he was called upon.

So once again the day is saved thanks to CT Lads

The end ^^


End file.
